1. Field
The invention is in the field of portable hunting blinds for use by a hunter, nature observer, or photographer to hide the user from view of the animals being hunted, watched, or photographed.
2. State of the Art
There are numerous portable hunting blinds currently on the market for hiding a hunter or photographer from animals being hunted or photographed. These currently available blinds take many forms from poles with seats thereon to be attached to trees to hold the hunter above the ground to collapsible frames which fold into rectangular or other shape to form a frame for camouflage material behind or inside of which the hunter hides. These frames take various forms but are generally bulky and heavy in order to provide the strength needed for the frame to retain its shape and form a stable structure. There remains a need for a portable hunting blind which is light, compact in collapsed condition so is easily portable, sets up easily, is self-supporting on any type of terrain, and offers effective concealment for hunters using the blind.
In recent years, a variety of tents have become available which utilize resilient poles which may be bent into an arc to provide support for the tent material. However, the fabric tent material forms a completely closed structure with unitary top and floor which provide a critical and necessary part of the overall support for shaping and stabilizing the resilient poles. Further, the poles generally pass over at least a portion of the top of the tent. In most instances it will not be desirable for a hunting blind to have a closed top or floor, and, in general, tents are not generally usable as hunting blinds.